


Bound

by VaguelyK



Series: Star Wars Whump Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (only a lil bit tho), Gen, Hypothermia, Imprisonment, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, starwarswhumpweek, written with slight slash in mind but can be read as just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyK/pseuds/VaguelyK
Summary: Star Wars Whump Week Day 3: BoundObi-Wan gets captured yet again.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars Whump Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913890
Kudos: 30





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa short fic again but I may or may not have given myself burnout earlier-  
> also its a day late but were just gonna ignore that i threw myself off schedule  
> anyways heres some slightly loopy Kenobi woop woop

“Comfortable?” The bounty hunter smiled sadistically as she fixed the binds around Obi-Wan’s wrists. 

It had been a simple mission: go in, find out if the separatists were hiding on the small planet( _“Carlac”_ , he remembered through the fog clouding his thoughts), and report back to the council. However, nothing was ever easy for the Jedi Master, and after narrowly escaping the Death Watch loyalists apparently hiding out on the snowy planet, he was almost immediately knocked out and captured by a bounty hunter who was apparently ALSO hiding out on Carlac. She had caught him off guard before rendering him unconscious with a stun blast to the back.

Said bounty hunter, Jaeyla Acklimin, as she had so proudly announced her name to be, was tightening metal shackles to Obi-Wan’s wrists, connecting him to the cold cell wall she had dragged him into. It was cold. Well, he couldn’t really tell if it actually was or not, but it certainly felt it.

Acklimin finished adjusting the binders and stepped out of the cell, locking it behind her as she practically skipped away. All things considered, she seemed way too excited about the whole situation. After all, Cody and the 407th were on-planet as well, investigating the local villages. But she wouldn’t know that. Would she? Maybe she had seen the battalion and told Death watch. That was always a possibility. But Kenobi really didn't know. He was still somewhat out of it from the stun blast. And the cell was really cold, too. Were all jail cells this cold? He couldn’t remember. He went to pull his cloak closer when he realized he didn’t have it. He had dropped it earlier when he was trying to evade Death Watch. He also realized his hands were still shackled to the wall. Damn, this wasn’t good. He sat back against the ice block of a wall and tried to relax, attempting to meditate. It wasn’t working. The stun must’ve messed with his head earlier. Obi-wan glanced around the cell. He didn’t have anything with him, no com, no lightsaber, no cloak, nothing. He sighed. All he could really do at this point was hope someone found him. Preferably an ally, but who knows, maybe Death Watch has heated cells. Anyone would really be better than Acklimin.

Like Cody, who was currently working with the 407th in an attempt to find the 212th’s General. If you looked at the group, you probably wouldn’t have even realized anything was wrong. But both Cody and Cross, the 407th’s captain, were at least slightly freaking out. The latter had stumbled across Kenobi’s discarded robe nearby poorly covered up track marks.

After a few minutes(that Cody would swear felt like years), the group finally managed to find the end of the trail, leading them into what looked like some sort of cave with various shabby-looking cells lined up across the walls. Cody nearly collapsed with relief when he found his general, his _jetii_ , nearly passed out on the cold floor of one of the cells, bindings digging into his skin. With the help of one of the 407th technicians(Cody would have to remember to ask his name and thank him later), Cody was in the cell and pulling the shackles off Kenobi’s wrists. The Jedi barely reacted, clearly out of it with a likely head injury and possibly hypothermia, which Riot would most certainly have to check out, but he did at least slightly acknowledge the rescue with a light hum. The bindings had left angry red marks and slight lacerations around Obi-Wan’s wrists, that would hopeful fade with time and maybe some bacta(that Cody would most certainly be checking for infection on a daily basis), but for now all the clone commander could do was help Kenobi up and get back to the ship, while Cross practically dragged an unconscious bounty hunter behind him( _when did that happen?!_ ) and the rest of the 407th likely made bets on what was going to happen to said bounty hunter.

The mission was somewhat of a complete failure, but hey, at least they might get some leave now.

Probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> [MANDO'A TRANSLATIONS]  
> jetii - Jedi
> 
> codywan shippers don't worry, the slash will get much more obvious later in the week I promise  
> (also cross is my bby il him so much and jaeyla is definetly getting added in more, shes just fun to write for lmao)


End file.
